


【佐鼬】别想随随便便就这么完了

by The_devil_bricks



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_devil_bricks/pseuds/The_devil_bricks
Summary: 佐助想着鼬自慰，却不知道鼬就在他的衣柜里。佐鼬新年谐文。一个二柱子社会性死亡的故事。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	【佐鼬】别想随随便便就这么完了

看着手机上言简意赅的短讯，本来上一秒还在嘲讽鸣人的佐助瞬间冷下了脸。

“这家伙在干什么啊，我说，”漩涡鸣人对好友变脸的速度感到不满，转头向樱抱怨，“根本捉摸不透啊！”

“所以你打算去吃点什么呢佐助？今天是你的生日，我和鸣人请客哦。”樱咬了咬牙，毫不犹豫地回头给了鸣人一拳，随即转过头来向佐助微笑。

佐助没有理会。

其实让佐助感到烦躁的原因很简单：今天是他的生日，而先前答应一定会陪他过生日的哥哥再一次失约了。他看着手机上备注“鼬”的联系人发来的两条信息：一条是“今晚加班”另一条是“生日快乐，佐助”。

又是如此。某种意义上来说还真的是没有忘记自己的生日。佐助自嘲地笑了。应该说鼬从来没有忘记过，只是从不愿意将精力用在为佐助过个生日上。

结局毫不意外，但令人失望。

算了，也不是第一次了。佐助安慰自己，并且拒绝了鸣人和樱的邀请。

-

一年前佐助如愿地考入这所大学，和鼬工作的地方是同一座城市。早在他参考各大高校时他就决定，一定要和鼬在同一座城市学习、工作和生活。本以为这样有完全的理由和兄长同居，没想到大学和哥哥的公司竟然有四十分钟车程。现在想来那时候的执着不免幼稚：他考上大学的时候鼬也刚刚毕业没多久，只是才找到工作而已；无论如何佐助都要在这座城市呆上四年，而鼬还没有一个定居的打算，甚至第一份工作能做多久还是全然未知。但尽管同居这一选择于两人而言趋近于“差”，在佐助半学期的软磨硬泡之下，在父母“照顾些佐助”的嘱托之下，鼬还是松了口——他们两人翻遍了租房网站，跑了很多个住处，都不满意。前后忙了两个月有余——其中过程不消细说也令人疲惫——终于在一个下午，佐助在上课时百无聊赖地刷着手机走神，偶然看到了一条最新的租房信息，恰好在他们两人之前都非常中意的小区。那个小区于学校和公司之间算是折中的位置，两室一厅的房子，离地铁站也近。于是兄弟两个第一时间约了看房，结果当然是皆大欢喜。

佐助的生活费加上鼬的工资让两人的生活很宽裕。没有比这更好的了——佐助本是这样以为的，可现实并不如他所愿。生活上没有困难，能和自己暗中爱慕多年的哥哥同居也非常不错，但哥哥的时间表简直和他天差地别。除了休息日，两人几乎没有什么碰面的机会。可即便是在休息日，佐助也总和自己的两个朋友出门，活动通常都是小组作业、自习、聚餐和看电影。三个连号的影院座位，一般来说是樱想要坐在佐助旁边，不想和鸣人坐在一块；鸣人想和樱坐在一起，不想挨着佐助，以至于顺序永远都是佐助、樱和鸣人。而佐助觉得坐在哪无所谓，因为电影一般都是由他挑选的：他真的是去看电影，并且还挺想看。

鼬的周末相对平静。白天会妥协地睡个自然醒，然后给自己弄饭、下午看一会杂志。独自吃过了晚饭之后，就会和朋友去喝酒——他的朋友是先前的同事，现在独自运营着一家名叫“深海”的清吧。虽然鼬曾揶揄这位长得像鲨鱼的朋友酒里不能养鱼，但也乐得总去捧场。或许朋友也真的听到了心里去，久而久之，这家店的招牌特调就致力于在鸡尾酒中制造海洋的意境和景观，倒也恰应了店名，生意越发红火。

生活在了同一屋檐下，两人的生活就是如此忙碌且没有交集。虽然佐助知道仅是自己过生日就让哥哥放下工作是很任性的事情，不过他还是感到了微妙的失望。

他那时不该答应我的。佐助想。如果不能保证做到就答应下来，实在很不负责。

佐助坐在阶梯教室里，一时有些走神。他想到自己在七岁时曾拿着亲手包装的生日礼物躲在哥哥的衣柜里等他放学回家——那是一只佐助在甜品店里挑了好久的小蛋糕，用他攒了三个礼拜的零花钱才将它买走。本以为哥哥换衣服时就能给他一个生日惊喜，没想到哥哥回到家中放下书包的第一件事竟然是打开文具盒，安静地写着什么。

佐助觉得奇怪。因为他的哥哥今天回来的第一件事不是叫他的名字，也没有疑惑为什么弟弟不像往常一样在玄关处等着自己回家。原因当然令人扫兴，鼬在生日当天收到了人生第一封女孩的情书，正在斟酌着回信，直到听见在衣柜中睡着的佐助不小心将头磕在柜门上的声音，鼬才发现弟弟竟然一直在自己的房间里。

你怎么在这儿，佐助？鼬拉开衣柜，不禁皱眉。

小小的佐助搓一搓眼睛，清醒过来。他在鼬的眼中看到的不是惊讶和欣喜，而是疑惑、质问，或许还有点希望他赶紧离开。

生日快乐。佐助飞快地嘟哝一句，将蛋糕盒塞进哥哥手里，跑出了卧室。

现在想来那件事还是感到有些微妙的失望。佐助一手撑着脑袋飞快地记着笔记，不免要在心中揶揄：他的哥哥总是这么会扫兴。

鼬，你总是这样。

-

鼬今天早早地完成了工作，并特意请了假提前离开——为他连续答应了五个都没能做到的生日。

从他大学那年离家之后直到现在，鼬都鲜有回家的机会。大学时为了有所成绩而忙于课题，毕业后便直接被父母安排在当地的宇智波分公司工作。顺带一提，这家公司目前是由宇智波带土打理的，如果做得不错，鼬两年后就会被调回总公司。

鼬有他自己的理由。一方面，他不想让父母失望，另一方面，等他的事业稳定下来，他就可以将佐助安排在身边。他不愿去细想自己曾对佐助抱有的出格的认知。早在他发现这份情感之时，他就决定，在兄弟和恋人这两种身份之间，他永远只会选择兄弟。

所以他最初在佐助提出同居时无法同意。不伦的爱慕应当有个结束。他确实想要在生活上给弟弟多一点照顾，却无法认同自己以一个爱慕者的立场这样做。

他并不是个能感到坦然的兄长。

鼬事先确认过佐助的课程表：按照往常来说，佐助大概会在五点半左右到家。计划是躲在衣柜里，等佐助回到家拉开衣柜换衣服，就会看见衣柜里的鼬——然后鼬会出来拥抱他，并且带他去提前预定好位置的餐厅，去鼬常去的清吧，一直玩到午夜之后。

就像十二岁那年一样——他在母亲那里知道了事情的来龙去脉，不免为此感到自责，哄了佐助好久，佐助也只是把脸埋在他怀里不说话。后来越是长大他和佐助的距离就越远，以至于至今未能弥补。同居后终于有了这样的机会，鼬决定效仿当时佐助的做法。心中敏感如佐助，他一定会明白哥哥这样做的用意。

至于为什么有这样的想法——中规中矩的礼物缺乏诚意。他知道自己纯粹的弟弟喜欢可以一眼看得到诚意的东西，所以与其说是带佐助出去玩，不如说是鼬同居一年以来期待已久的“破冰行动”——他有很多话想对佐助说。他想欢迎佐助融入自己的生活。

这样想着，他在大约五点半的时候钻进了弟弟的衣柜里，等着弟弟回家。

奔三的人了，再做这种事难免感到不好意思。鼬颇有些无奈地微笑了一下，拉上柜门。

-

沮丧。

宇智波佐助打开家门，发现果然没有哥哥的身影，想来大概是不会骗他，而是真的有工作。原本在此之前佐助还抱有一丝渺茫的希望——希望哥哥只是想给他一个惊喜，或者今天提前把工作完成，早点回家——念在他生日的份上，这样还能一起吃顿饭。现在看来果然什么都没有。为什么要过生日呢，佐助愤愤地想。如果之前没有抱有那种愚蠢不堪的期待，现在也就不会如此失望。

仅有佐助一个人在家，他也没有什么吃晚饭的心情，就打开电脑，随便地拿来了几样垫肚子的东西，又在冰箱里拿出来一瓶前几天樱送给他和鸣人一人一瓶的自酿樱花酒。没什么胃口，加上酒精确实令他轻易地产生了饱腹感。几样东西零零散散地搁置在他的电脑桌上，佐助喝掉最后一口，蹬着电脑椅回到了床边，向床上趴伏下去。

樱花酒并不好喝。佐助只觉得有一股甜丝丝的怪味。但是朋友的一点心意，白白地放在家里，又有些浪费。

他身上因酒精的作用而发热，困倦地不想从床上爬起来。就这么躺一会儿，他想。我有很多事得做，没必要为鼬再一次说到做不到的无聊事沮丧。作业还没有做完。社团还在筹备新活动。如果晚上能醒过来的话，就晚上再说。

他后悔了，他早该把自己这瓶偷偷塞给鸣人，可是鸣人那个白痴迟早会说漏嘴。

佐助的酒量并不太好，或许会属于那种喝了酒会睡觉的类型——他不知道。他背对着衣柜，侧身躺在床上，无端又有点委屈。

生日没能跟平时的任何一天有所不同。所以他到底有什么可期待的。

而鼬——说真的，哪怕鼬提前一天告知佐助他要加班的事，佐助也不会这么沮丧。虽然他理解上班后的时间并不那么自由，临时有工作是常有的事。但是…好吧。

想到兄长的脸，佐助又有了些不合时宜的情欲。对，佐助悲哀地想——就是因为这个。即使一厢情愿地追随他来到同一城市，软磨硬泡地和他住在一起，却依旧不会有更多进展。作为兄弟而言，鼬对他任性的要求仁至义尽，可实际上他对兄长一直抱有的都是并不正当的感情，无法袒露、无处发泄，无可替代。他清楚地知道这个秘密将永不见天日，这份多余的情感——多余的，也就更加悲哀。

到底什么时候才能追上鼬呢？

但他没有悲哀的机会，比如现在，酒精让他的性器很快有所反应。他烦躁地搓了搓头发，脱下裤子，蹬到一边。

衣柜内的鼬并不知道卧室里到底在发生什么，仅能听到打开饮料的声音、视频声、包装袋的摩擦声，电脑椅的滚轮在地面的摩擦声，以及现在…佐助似乎躺在了床上。

大概很快就会来换衣服了。鼬想。

可惜鼬并不知道，在弟弟倒在床上的那一刻，就是他今晚最后的实行生日计划的机会了。因为那之后不久，他就听见了衣柜外压抑着的喘息声。

不用想也知道弟弟在做什么。鼬为突如其来的尴尬境遇而僵硬在原地，虽然不知道佐助什么时候结束，但显然现在不是一个出门给他惊喜的好时机。

说不定弄完就会去洗澡。鼬抱着一丝侥幸，祈祷佐助不论如何都不要拉开衣柜，不然别说惊喜，接下来的一个月佐助是否想见到他都很难说。

床上的佐助全然不知。他将硬挺的分身握在掌心里，剥开包皮，收紧手指，近乎粗鲁地手淫。佐助厌恶这份因鼬而起的情欲，此时却又无可救药地想到了兄长的脸，手上的动作便轻柔下来。他想象着这是哥哥的手在为他发泄，慢慢地耸着腰，略张开指缝，故意用性器顶弄进去，让硬热的前端以展示的方式直白地裸露在外。鼬或许会为这样的狎昵感到耳热，发丝之间隐约地露出泛红的耳尖，抬起头与佐助调笑：“弟弟果然是长大了啊。”

鼬会惩罚他，故意不去碰他作恶的顶端，而是用手握住柱身的下半部分，冷落着让佐助感到脊背发麻的敏感处。

“做得不错。”佐助轻声呢喃着，将灼热的吐息熨进枕巾，如想象一般握住柱身，性器则讨好地在掌中磨蹭两下，将顶端送到手掌边缘去。“…前面也碰一碰，鼬。”

衣柜中的鼬为之一震。他无论如何也没有想到弟弟的手淫对象竟然就是自己——他从未曾将佐助的任何行为与爱慕相关联。那一瞬间鼬明白了。很难想象他们两人做出相反的举动是出于同一原因——他们爱慕着自己的兄弟。

佐助想象着：鼬收到了暗示，却并没有照做，仅是抬眼看他，和他对视半晌——就在佐助的眼底下，将顶端纳入了口中。

“鼬，你…”佐助一时有些动情，不堪隐忍，捏着鼬的下巴在他口腔中冲撞，迫使他的嘴张大一些，将肉棒顶到喉管去。口腔里又湿又热，强烈的咽反射让喉头的软肉不自觉地挤压着粗胀的顶端。鼬极力地用舌面抚慰着那根东西，收紧口腔，紧密地吸住弟弟的阳物，吸得佐助险些就要交代在他嘴里。

“哥哥，你好会吸。”佐助闭上眼，轻笑着揶揄，“就这么想吃我的东西吗？”

性器的顶端已经冒出了体液。佐助讶异于这样的兴奋程度，但又兀自懊恼：只要他想象着鼬，就没有任何办法。

他想象着哥哥垂下眼去，如鸦羽一般的睫毛颤动两下，将性器从口中吐出来，故意在他眼前伸出舌头，用舌面反复地刮磨掉顶端小孔渗出来的体液。他握住性器的手蓦然收紧了些，激烈地撸动着，不禁偏过头去咬住枕套。

“哥哥。”他想象着，自己抚摸着鼬的面颊，低声呼唤他，“哥哥。”

濒临高潮的性器在鼬的面颊上滑动，戳过他高挺的鼻梁、柔软的唇，湿热的顶端细细地磨蹭深而长的泪沟，又去小心地蹭他的眉眼，睫毛带来纤细的痒意让佐助的性器轻微弹动几下。鼬侧过头去，不依不饶地轻舔着弟弟的肉柱，却被弟弟捏住下巴，将性器抵到脸颊上，达到了高潮。

佐助缓缓地挺腰，用顶端将浊液在鼬的脸上涂抹开。鼬有一瞬间的惊愕，但很快便从善如流地将他的顶端衔在唇里吸吮，帮他度过高潮的余韵。

“…哥哥。”佐助的胸膛起伏着，平复着高潮后的快意，手指上沾满了自己刚刚高潮的粘液，双眼紧闭，眉间的神色有一瞬间的松动。“…宇智波鼬。”  
而他不知道的是，他所肖像着的自慰的对象，就在离他几步之遥的衣柜里。  
鼬一时觉得耳热，哭笑不得。他本无意探听这一切，但弟弟的喘息几乎要让他也有了反应。如果能够有一个悄悄溜走的机会，他仍可以当做对这一切都一无所知。  
佐助从床上起身，抽出一张纸巾，简单地清理了手上和腿间的粘液，啧了一声。想到他刚才对着兄长的脸手淫，又觉得尴尬不堪。  
烦躁地揉了揉头发，他打算去洗澡。  
衣柜里的鼬原本舒了一口气，他确实料定了佐助会去洗澡，却借着微光看见自己手边整齐地卷着几条浴巾——  
鼬惊出了一身冷汗。  
背后的盒子，如果没猜错，是佐助的内裤盒。  
随着佐助一步一步靠近的脚步声，鼬只觉得仿佛那是什么宣判——自己的一时兴起让他和弟弟同时陷入了尴尬境地。他刚想主动推开门承认错误，就和正拉开门的佐助打了个照面。  
……。  
两人一时都没有说话。  
……“对不起。”鼬率先打破了沉默。  
“你都听到了？”佐助为自己的发问感到愚蠢。  
“啊，是啊。我还没有想好怎么出去，佐助就弄完了。”同样为自己发言感到愚蠢的还有鼬。果不其然，佐助的神色肉眼可见地沉下去了。  
“生日快乐。”鼬向佐助补充。  
“……既然你都知道了。”佐助深吸一口气，探身进去，将他的哥哥整个压在衣柜里，“那就别想随随便便就这么完了，鼬。”  



End file.
